Honeybee (Honey)
Honeybee is the current dragon queen, formerly an assassin/warrior. She helped take down the Scientists and has been in the roleplay since thread two of the first arc. Description Honeybee is a HiveWing with striped black and yellow scales. She has red-brown eyes and dark wing membranes. Her natural weapons are a paralyzing nerve toxin tail stinger, and a venomous bite that causes dizziness and nausea within minutes. She wears a pouch around her neck with her scavenger bracelet in it. In her human form, Honey is tall and lithe, with tanned skin and pitch-black hair. Her hair is medium length, and her eyes retain their odd red-brown color. She tends to wear all black, though she wears more formal attire when she's out on official buisness, and she usually has hidden weapons on her at all times. Personality In the beginning, Honey is focused completely on her mission and is straight to the point. As time goes on, she grows closer to her friends and develops a deep loyalty. By the end of thread five, she is willing to take on dangerous jobs to earn money to help fund her friends. Now, Honey has gotten better at politics and running things, but she's still fiercely loyal and wants what's best for everyone on Omnigaea. Occupation Honey is a former agent of Queen Eclipse. She and her partner Mourning Cloak were assigned a mission to take down the Scientists and blow up their base. After the job was completed, with Mourning dead, Honey resigned her position. She became a self-employed assassin, mercenary, and pit fighter for hire. While trying to stop the Scientists after they returned, Honey took on the throne to give the dragons a leader and gain help for their cause. She's now doing her best to run the kingdom. Relationships Mourning Cloak: Honey was Mourning's former collegue. She thought of him as a friend and was deeply concerned for his well-being. In Arc 1, before his death, he was Honey's closest friend. When he became Withered, she didn't know what to think but protected him out of instinct, and refused to let her companions kill him despite his allegiance change. Now, he's her ghost companion. Riyah: Honey was quite fond of Riyah, in Arc 1 being adamant that she wouldn't be punished because she used to be a Scientist. This was one of Honey's closer friendships. Argos: Honey also thinks of Argos as a closer friend, often joking and making sarcastic remarks with him. Manta: Honey is a close friend with Manta and has basically adopted her as family. At the end of Arc 1, she is shown to be concerned for her and fiercely protective. December: Friendly acquaintance. Not much interaction. Amelida: Friendly acquaintance. Not much interaction. Sylas: Friendly acquaintance. Not much interaction. In Roleplay Honey is the dragon class of character, and roleplayed by Alphawolf8091. Quotes "Just give me something good. Preferably with meat in it." ~when a waiter takes her order "I don't have time to spare for... fun." ~when telling Argos about her life. "You. I like the way you think." ~when Argos says he's stealing a helicopter as his distraction for a plan "Easy. I'm not going to eat you or melt the flesh off your bones or torture you or whatever other lies they tell you about us. Can't we all be civil and have a nice, sophisticated conversation?" ~to Riyah when she sees that Honey is a dragonCategory:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragons